Hideous Healer
by Lilblossomcub
Summary: Nowaki Kusama has the misfortune of being bitten by a werewolf in his younger years and suffers aging slowly with each person he helps in turn. Will there be someone to save him from this curse or will be he lonely forever? Will a certain teacher help?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or anything so I thought I'd get that ordeal out of the way. This is a redone fic from its former not so great form. A special thanks to **_KirinRyuu_** and **_Marii Maro _**for their help in this fic. Hopefully this fic is more in synch and makes sense and isn't as confusing as I got that impression before. **

**This is an Egoist pairing so if you don't care for this pairing I am not forcing you to read it.**

* * *

><p>Nowaki turned into a werewolf at the age of 12, since then he has been hiding himself for the fear of hurting those he loved or being discovered as the beast he is now. For a while he tried to seek out the man that had transformed him, but it didn't seem of any use because he didn't remember who it was or even what he looked like, all he could recollect was some kind of furry grey looking being with yellow like eyes biting him and then, as fast as it happened, disappear, leaving him to suffer on the cold concrete and bleeding from the puncture wound from his left arm.<p>

Skipping school for a few days barely made a difference in his grades, he was really smart so he was one of the few at the top of his classes; so when it came to the nights of full moon or a few nights before, he took the precaution of chaining himself up, doing that he wouldn't go out at night and harm innocent people. Sadly, if he didn't t do that he has to control himself to only satisfy his instinct of killing with pet dogs and cats from his neighborhood.

At first, the transformation hurt because the bones breaks and replace themselves; muscles, tendons and veins were replaced by stronger structures that couldn't t fit a regular human body. Nowaki's senses heightened higher than a dog's making him able to see everything around him in a new light that he normally couldn't with plain non werewolf infused human eyes.

The first few time's he had accidents of startling but not hurting pedestrians caused a rumor when one came to the park at night alone, they say that a spirit that was all hairy and had glowing yellow like eyes was prowling the streets. After that, even the homeless thought of their lives more and avoided staying in the park if they could.

Through this time, Nowaki tried to go to school, but had to talk to the principle and see if he could be out around the afternoon with all of his studies, because he knew that if they offered him night classes, he would normally take them; however, with his current state, the best thing to do was to stay away from anyone past the afternoon just to assure their security.

Over the course of his lifetime he had the chance to meet another werewolf like him but it was just a guy dressed up like it. Yet he had to find the one werewolf that had changed his life that night, sure he could ask around but no one seemed to want to help him; it was like he was a stranger even as a werewolf and as an outcast, so he decided to kept it to himself and soon he figured out that bothering others would get him to nowhere and that he'd just live with his difference.

He strived to go into the medical field and to work in a hospital because he wanted to give others what he couldn't receive, and that was. . ._help_. It was the only thought that echoed in Nowaki's head. Some time ago he learned the consequences of helping someone who was dying.

"Nowaki, I need you to tend the patient in room 208. He just got out from surgery and had his appendix removed, but it seems he's in pain and in need of some relief. Could you go and give him a few grams of morphine in his IV drip? With that he should be fine." An older doctor, his teacher, had said as he was flipping through papers on a clipboard from many different nurses on who to see first and foremost.

"Yes Yamada-san, right away." He answered taking the needed IV bag and quickly walked to say room which was only a short walk for him. Knocking and opening the door he saw the patient on the bed writhing in pain and with beads of sweat on his brow.

"Kamijou-san, my name is Kusama Nowaki; I will be giving you some grams of morphine to help you to endure the pain you're going through." He said softly as a half glazed teary eyes met his, then taking the patient's hands he held them in his own trying to comfort him while he applied the morphine.

_At least this way I can help others, it's true there is a price to pay but it's a fact where I didn't have much say. I age faster than most werewolves I've managed to see and soon it will be a problem when my human side also ages quicker than usual and the saying of a growth spurt won't be able to be used any longer._ Nowaki said to himself as he felt the process of aging slowly start, with his skin tingling and his senses faltering for a few minutes. Merely a few minutes had passed that seemed like hours he felt the patient relax. Only then he tried his hardest to let go the patient's hands but it had no use.

_Somehow I don't want to let him go, I feel like I have to be by his side, but why? Why I want to do this? Why do I want to call him Hiro-san? I don't even know him and him either know me. I can't get attached to anyone. I have to let him go now._ So reluctantly and slowly he let go of the patient's hands and set them on his stomach where they rested.

Hiding the IV bag in his coat pocket he went to the door and then to the next patient that he would have to help out, but reaching the door and having a hand on the doorknob he turned and made a silent oath. _I will protect you Hiro-san, though I know you don't know me and I don't know you. There's something about you that tells me that I have to protect you anyways, though I know I shouldn't stay with you for the being that I am._ He whispered before coming to kiss the man's temple for a few brief moments and then left.

Nowaki by then was already advancing down the hall with a smile upon his face. _Hiro-san you will be protected, always. I made a promise to you that I will never forget._ So for the remainder of the day Nowaki would continue to make his rounds and see other patients and help them as well.

Hiroki stirred, he could have sworn he had heard Buddha's voice and was touched by a spirit angel or something, yet upon opening his eyes he saw no such thing._ I know I heard someone s voice, but it held so much pain. Ack! Why am I worrying so much over someone I don't even known?_ Hiroki asked himself as he covered his eyes with the arm not connected to needles or any wires that could accidentally set off anything.

That day would signify a few straight nights of the full moon being in the sky, a time in which by now Nowaki would hide out in Ueno Park and keep a low profile as much as he could. By now he was used to shifting back and forth and didn't t have accidents like he used to when he couldn't control his animal urges. Though most werewolves loved the thrill of killing others, he felt guilt like no other and rather chained himself if he could help it on those nights when the urges were too strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how'd I do everyone? I think with the help of a few people I was able to make quite a few changes in this story. Yes I do apologize that my updating has been lacking for a better term. RL issues haven't been all that pleasant and I'm trying to stay up in my school studies and not fall behind or have to have any more "Withdrawal" classes on my transcript.<strong>

**Anyways I would like to hopefully get more reviews that say more then really liked it and would like an update soon. I get your enthusiasm I really do but that doesn't help me in making this fic better. Well read and review all!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or anything so I thought I'd get that ordeal out of the way. Here's another updated chapter so I hope that all goes well and I don't have any spelling or grammar issues on it. **

* * *

><p>Both Nowaki and Hiroki would continue to help people in their own separate way. You had Nowaki who cured those that were ill; while Hiroki taught literature to those who wanted to learn more about the subject that they had never learned in their life, he lectured through anecdotes, myths, legends, and the fables.<p>

One particular night, after lecturing at the university where he worked as a professor, he would come to have a few issues. Walking through Ueno Park he seemed to fall victim to a notorious Yakuza gang called the Night Walkers. Like their name suggest they only come out on the night like vampires would, when really they are in disguise as humans and their only enemy is a werewolf.

Tired he walked through Ueno Park rather slowly, sighing as he walked and failing to notice the quiet footsteps that were following him from a certain someone. However when a twig snapped from someone stepping on it, he turned around and saw a fairly decent sized handful that were behind him trailing him for what it seemed quite a while.

"Well, well it look like tonight's your lucky night my friend, we've come to end your life, so you have any last words?" A man in a white suit had asked as his other men were surrounding him and fanning out so that Hiroki wouldn't be able to escape. So backing up slowly, not wanting to agitate the men, he hoped he could get away. I can't deal with them all on my own. So I guess trying to outrun them will be my only advantage. Hiroki said as he ran and didn't even take notice to his surroundings or where he was heading to.

"Go after him! Don't let that Kamijou get away, he's flunking my boy and I want to know why." The main boss of the group shouted.

It was then that a werewolf by the name of Nowaki had heard of that particular name and quickly jumped into a tree to see what was going on. He lived under the largest walk bridge and kept in the park, he only came out when needed or had to go to work.

_They're after Hiro-san, I'll have to take advantage of the in bloom cherry blossoms and attack them before they can even lay a single finger on Hiro-san._ Nowaki said to himself as he jumped into a tree and waited for the thugs to come. He heard them approaching and could faintly see Hiro-san running as well. _I won't let anyone hurt you Hiro-san; remember I made a promise that I will keep._ So letting the time to pass he saw his opportunity after a little while.

Hiroki continued to run, though by now his lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and his legs were going numb and cramping from the constant running. _I can't keep this up all night. What do I do now since...?_ Yet the rest of that thought was halted as a shadowed figure jumped over him and stood in between him and the group of yakuza gang members.

Snarling Nowaki rose to his hind legs, using the moon to cast a large shadow and make him appear larger and taller than he already was. The only thing that the gang members could depict was a shaggy furred being with piercing yellow eyes and pointed ears. Since the moon shot at his back rather than right on top of Nowaki current form.

"Oi what the hell's that? A monster from fables or something? No, it can't be those things, what is it? Youkai are only in little kid stories to help them to fall asleep." One of the men said as he started laughing and couldn't believe that some random person was all dressed up like it was Halloween and probably had a sound machine to mimic the sound of a monster that sounded like a wolf.

By now though the boss had arrived in a car from the street and walked over to the group. "What are you fools gawking about? I don't care if it's a ghost or youkai or whatever; I want that literature teacher dead, if it makes your task any easier then bring him alive." He said as he sent a gun into the air and fired it setting his men charging towards the being.

Nowaki charged at the man with the gun and broke it with his hands before kicking the one in charge in the stomach and sending him away. Then turning he grabbed his Hiro-san and, putting him on his back, he ran in the direction he knew that the literature professor always walked and would have normally taken if he had not met by the yakuza gang members and the boss.

"Hey, what are you? Let me go...!" However Hiroki never finished as the air was sucked out of him from the rush of moving so fast. Within a few seconds the sounds of the gang were all behind them at that moment, he felt his body go this way and that way as the place blurred past, he didn't even know where this being was taking him. He suddenly felt himself sort of stop as they came to a street quite away from the park, feeling himself being let down by the now werewolf as he saw it backed away slowly on all fours.

_Hiro-san, I'm sorry you had to see me like this and not in my human self. It's a good thing that you don't quite remember me. I'd rather you don't know the monster that I am and what I am capable of doing to humans._ So whimpering a bit Nowaki backed up, the moonlight were showing a familiar gentle eyes, though they were now yellow they still held a gentleness that Hiroki could have sworn he had saw before. Then with one last glance Nowaki took off to make sure the gang members didn't try to follow him and left Hiroki not far from his way home.

"Those eyes, they looked so familiar... how is it that I know it somehow?" Hiroki asked as the wind carried out his question to the figure getting farther and farther away from him. Now puzzled Hiroki did try to figure out why those eyes looked so familiar and why a werewolf helped him for no particular reason when it could have left him to be killed.

Nowaki had heard the words and howled into the night in pain but couldn't do anything about it in his current state. Letting out an apology in the howl since he was not in his human form he went away. Merely watching from afar as the literature teacher slowly made his way back to his apartment and saw that the thugs from earlier were also leaving.

_I will keep watching you Hiro-san; from now on you will never be hurt. Yet why am I drawn to you so badly?_ Nowaki said to himself as the rest of the night slowly crept by and he went back to his home under the largest bridge in Ueno Park, he settled there listening further to any other disturbances that were brought to his attention that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I do believe that I was able to update another chapter that *crosses fingers* is hopefully more correct then I have ever had a chapter. Trying to space out the updating but not making it sooo long that you all think I went *poof* once again.<strong>

**Be warned I may have a Halloween fic up but it isn't promised. My sisters brought it up that it is today and so I may have a fic that's based on a few characters and they all have a decent Halloween day/night together. Plus I have a few polls up that I would like to have a bit of looking at when you have the time.**

**One asks which of my holiday fics you would like to see "active" again and another is what pairing would you like to see in a Holiday fic the most from me and if you have any ideas run it through a PM for me, thanks!**

**Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter and really glad I still have fans out there. Read and review and tell me what you all want! Take care!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or anything so I thought I'd get that ordeal out of the way. Here's another updated chapter so I hope that all goes well and I don't have any spelling or grammar issues on it. **

* * *

><p>Lately, Hiroki was having a hard time not yelling out at the students due to his headaches and lack of nutrition in his system that was leaving him so light headed and dizzy, that he constantly had to go see the nurse to take a break. The dean got concerned and ordered him to take a few weeks off to try to relax himself and to get better. It was Friday so he had the weekend to either take the Dean's offer or not.<p>

_I can't skip school just because of my health; if I do that then those brats won't learn anything with the substitute even if I make out a monthly plan for him or her to follow. Still what the dean said is true; I can't keep coming to school barely myself._

Deep in thought he walked through the park in the afternoon suddenly he remembered the fight and saw those bright yellow eyes. Making it back to his apartment he plugged his phone in the charger and getting the landline went to calling an appointment with his doctor. Dialing the number he let it ring and rest on his shoulder as he started looking around for something to eat. When an operator answered on the other line he quickly stopped what he was doing.

"Hello, Buddha Palace Clinic. How may I help you today?" A soft voiced woman on the other end of the line had answered after only a few rings. Usually he would have to wait longer for a Friday but it must have been fairly empty today or the lines just free.

"Ah yes, I was calling in to make an appointment with Doctor Nakamura." Hiroki said as he stirred his instant miso soup and some rice cooked in the microwave that soon should be heated. Making sure not to burn his most decent meal in weeks he waited for the operator on the other side to reply and ask the necessary questions on who he is and what the reason was.

"Ok sir, I'm going to need your Birth Date, full name, and medical number if you please and then I can direct you to another nurse who will ask you questions on your health." The lady said with ease as she was on her end sitting at a desk with a headpiece in her ear as her fingers were ready with a blank screen sheet to fill in the information so that she could forward that to someone upstairs who would complete the rest and set up an appointment.

Turning down the heat he wondered if it would be fine if he added an egg to cook before he added the rice and some sesame seeds. "Kamijou Hiroki. September 17 1980... 17342092. Did you need me to repeat anything?" He asked, when in all hopes he didn't but there were times that some nurses and assistants didn't quite get his last name and he normally had to repeat it a few times one letter at a time. He invisibly crossed his fingers and hoped that today would be one of his lucky days that he didn't need to do so.

The lady was typing in everything and making sure everything was in place before he would be transferred. "No, that is fine Mr. Kamijou; all the needed information is entered. I am going to direct you to a line upstairs where you can talk to an on call nurse and they can see what medical issues you are having and then from their set up an appointment that can work in your schedule. I hope you have a wonderful day Mr. Kamijou, now your wait should be about 5 minutes. For while it isn't busy downstairs today it is very busy and I do apologize." Then there was a beep and Sukiyaki by Kyo Sakamoto played in the background.

"Well at least she was one of only a few assistants that I've gotten that haven't been totally rude and not given me a warning." He said out loud as he put the phone on speaker to grab the package of rice to add to the small pot of instant miso soup and egg that was not simmering and was ready to eat once he added the rice and turned off the heat. While he let the food cool, he went through the weeks worth of events to see what it was that was actually causing his fainting, constant headaches and lack of an appetite.

Still listening to the song currently playing he had a list of reasons why his current health condition wasn't up to par as it should have been. For as of late his students have been ignoring his teachings and thus he have been getting frustrated and stressed, then there was the fact that his rent went up and thus pulled him back on new material he was to teach the class that he knew the dean wouldn't approve, so his savings for a vacation during Spring Break were most likely not going to happen. In simpler words he was stressed over bills and demands coming from his dean that weren't easy to come by. _Could my reasons get any lamer than that?_ However he didn't get a chance as the song stopped and he figured that someone on the other end was about to talk to him.

"Hello Mr. Kamijou, my name is Naomi and I will be further entering any information that you would like to change or add and ask you questions for your next appointment. Now I will list what information I have from downstairs and you tell me if everything is correct. Your full name is Kamijou Hiroki, Birth Date September 17, 1980 and medical number 17342092. Is that correct Mr. Kamijou?" The lady named Naomi said on the other end.

Hiroki resaid what she had and noted that everything was fine. "Yes it is Naomi-san." Then walking with the phone back to its regular setting of being off speaker he took a bite of his cooled meal that he could eat without burning his tongue. He waited for the next standard questions that would come once the confirmation if account background data was correct and no changes were made within the last year or last visit for his sake.

"Okay is there any changes or additions you would like to add at this time Mr. Kamijou? Along with the reasons for you making an appointment for today?" She said as she had a calendar for open appointments that she could read out and choose for him and set up once he found a day and time that suited his schedule and could easily come in and see his doctor.

Swallowing his recent bite of food he answered. "No there isn't anything that has changed as far as address, phone number and occupation is concerned. As far as my medical reasons I have been stressed at work from expectations that my boss has been demanding as of late but due to rent increases; I've been having trouble meeting my dean's I have been having lack of sleep, constant migraines or bad headaches, and lack of an appetite as well." He said as he took a sip of tea and waited as she took in all that he had to say.

Naomi had nodded as she saw that all of his symptoms just led to stress and thus it was what was affecting his body. Then, typing in all that he needed she saw that his doctor had retired and that she would have to inform him to choose a new one.

"Okay sir by the sound of things you are just under a lot of stress and I know that this may sound vague. Now another issue is that your old doctor has retired. You may choose a new doctor when you check in or you can take a doctor of my choosing or better yet the new doctor that is in Mr. Nakamura's place. Which would you prefer Mr. Kamijou?" Naomi asked as she waited for his response.

Hiroki thought over what Naomi had said. He didn't often go to the doctors so he didn't really know much about the others. He heard that a few were good but he couldn't think of names of specific ones at the moment.

_Hmm a new doctor that is taking Nakamura's place. I don't see the risk, I mean usually when doctors are replaced its because they were apprentices or assistants before being replaced by the main doctor, guess I'll go with that option then._

"Okay Naomi-san, I think I'll go with taking doctor Nakamura's replacement as my new permanent doctor." He said as he shook his head and took a few more bites and a sip here and there of his meal.

Setting up the doctor for Hiroki's records she typed in the new name in place of Doctor Nakamura, Doctor Kusama Nowaki. "Okay Mr. Kamijou I have put the new doctor for your records, he s name is Kusama Nowaki. Now he has openings on Sunday afternoon, I'm afraid he is booked until around 2:30. Would that time and day work for you or would you like a later day and or earlier time?" she asked having several of both options ready to read to the man if he chose to.

Hiroki thinking about it figured that doing something on Sunday was better than doing nothing. "No Sunday for 2:30 will work out Naomi-san. Is there any other information that you needed from me?" He asked putting away his used dishes and refilled his cup with hot tea to semi cool down so that he avoided burning his tongue and getting that weird feeling for the rest of the day.

"No, it s all ready. Very well then, you should get a notice via a phone call tomorrow to make sure that the time and date still suites you. I hope you have a most wonderful afternoon Mr. Kamijou" Then with a click she hung up and a recording for a survey of the conversation was asked and he pushed the numbers indicating if it was a thorough conversation and helpful in any way before hanging up his phone.

_An appointment on Sunday at 2:30 pm. Huh, well let's hope this new doctor knows what he is doing. As much as a talker old man Nakamura was, he sure knew his stuff._ With that he put the phone back on its charger and went to grade some papers before he went to take a shower and get some rest he hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hopefully you all enjoyed this next update and will READ &amp; REVIEW! <strong>

**I also got about another month or so of school left and then I shall be getting back to my stories hopefully much better then before. Not making promises or anything but I'm really really hoping I can do better this time around or at least when the new year comes as well. **

**~Liblossomcub**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I don't own Junjou Romantica or anything. Here's another updated chapter so I hope that all goes well and I don't have any spelling or grammar issues on it.**

**On a late note I do hope that everyone had a great Thanksgiving Day! Oh! Check out the two polls I currently have going on as well. I really want some feedback as to which direction I should go.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in his new office Nowaki was going through appointments and getting to know the background of his future patients that he would be having in the next few days. He was caught up until a new email rang from his computer with a list of names and their reason for making an appointment. Scanning through the names he saw quite a few that come in for monthly check ups. When he reached the bottom of the list he froze, for the last name for the day and on the list was none other then. Kamijo Hiroki.<p>

_Hiro-san? Why is he coming in? I thought I took all of his pain away, this must be something different and recent if I don't know about it._ Clicking on the patients name he saw that it was stress that was making his Hiro-san have lack of sleep, nutrition, and constant headaches. Scanning from past visits with his previous doctor he saw that he had the similar visits but said that this was a on and off situation. _Well I hope that this time I can take away the suffering he is going through. I don't want to see my Hiro-san in pain and not being his usual self._ Then quickly noting anything else he went back to the top of the list and read what sort of problems and situations he would need to deal with for the coming week with the other patients that followed besides Hiro-san.

Hiroki did manage to get some sleep Friday night and sleep in a decent amount come Saturday. He didn't spend all that much doing anything in particular, mostly grading and recording any paperwork that wasn't finished the day before and leaving the rest of the day and most of Sunday until his appointment was free. Seeing as it was nearly noon and he was down on food stuffs, he grabbed his wallet and apartment keys before heading out the door to the local grocery market.

Looking up every aisle, he choose a few instant things here and there while going to the fresh produce and meat department to buy a few things to make later during the week. Sure he could live off of instant stuff but even a bachelor such as himself knew that it wasn't any good and that living like that wouldn't either. Grabbing a few green vegetables and some fruit he also got a few steaks and a roast if he wanted something to last for a few days and if he got really lazy he could merely make it into a stew or curry after chopping it down.

Unlocking his door Hiroki shut it with his shoulder as he arranged stuff and separated items by need. Things that could be refrigerated but also frozen would go in the freezer and those that stayed out would and so on and so forth. Leaving only the few apples and semi green banana's left on the kitchen counter. The putting away the instant foods and crackers that he got. Then looked around and made up his mind to order take out and have a small pizza and a side salad for his meal for lunch and anything left over would be dinner as well.

Back at the office Nowaki was so booked with having to take the old doctors place that he would have to skip his lunch for the day and any other breaks as well. Considering that he normally eats quite a bit each day, when he is in these kind of schedules though it makes him very unsteady with pressure and at times. Thus making it harder for his other half to stay in control and not break out and cause havoc.

So during one of his very few breaks he had to take several deep breaths to attempt at being calm. Yet when he closed his eyes all he seemed to picture was Hiro-san, it helped calmed him but; it also brought out a whole other excitement that wouldn't easily be calmed. Hiro-san, how are you right now? Nowaki thought as he doused his face with cold water and that seemed to help, but he knew in the long run that until his shift was over he would be on edge and semi erect as to mention the fact that tonight was one of the few nights that he went and watched over his Hiro-san from the shadows. So his control would even more so have to be in check.

The rest of the evening for Hiroki was lonesome to say the least, he was done with work but he didn't have the slightest clue as to what it was he would do for the remainder of the night. Seeing it was a clear day Hiroki got a fairly decent jacket that would keep him decently warm if it got to chilly. Grabbing his cellphone, keys, and a pepper spray bottle and a small fog horn he put them in his back pocket and was out the door locking it behind him as he went.

It was nearly 5 hours later that Nowaki could finally get out before anything bad happened. Dodging any nurse or patient on his way out he grabbed what little bag he carried with him as he made for the park. As it was he was on edge and didn't need anything but to get to the park shift and hopefully run off the energy that had been compressed from the day and would burst like a flame any second now.

Not taking much time at all to arrive at the park, Hiroki took his time since he would be fine this time around he hoped. Carrying around a fog horn and registered pepper spray he figured so anyways. This particular time of night seemed to make the night last forever. With the moon's rays shining from hundreds of cherry blossom trees, he could believe that there was beauty too at night as there was during the day.

Having set his bag under the bridge that he stayed at, he quickly took off what clothing he hadn't by now and shifted. Feeling bones crack and enlarge, fur so not unlike hair of a human sprout all over his body like overgrown grass dead from no watering at all. It would make yellow peed grass even look better, but once you knew what that brown fur belonged too depending on who you were. One could make their own judgement about that.

Once the transformation was complete, he shook his massive body and opened his fierce yellow eye's. Scanning he raised his nose to the wind to identify just what was around that night. He picked up several scents from drunken men, or young couples in the dark on a date, but what was strongest was the smell of. .._Hiro-san?_ He turned his head and came from under the bridge and jumped onto it to further smell out the direction it was coming from. Once he picked it up, he jumped into a tree to avoid his massive weight leaving footprints. Since the trees themselves were very strong he didn't have to worry about many if at all any branches breaking and leaving his marks, plus he was careful.

Hiroki had kept walking and soon figured he was in the middle of the park and yet he was still restless. However if he kept walking, by the time he got back to his apartment his muscles would be tired and he would have no choice but to sleep. Looking back up at the moon he thought he saw a figure in the tree's cast by a shadow from the moons light. Rubbing his eye's he wasn't fooled and the being was staring at him with yellow eye's not moving a single muscle.

_Those eye's why do they seem so familiar. . ._Then it dawned on him that it was the werewolf that had saved him before. "Your that werewolf from before, why are you in a tree? Are you stuck? Can't understand a werewolf being in a tree, if you were a cat then that might be understandable but your not. Let me see if I can help you out." Hiroki said as he went slowly to the tree not knowing really what it was he was doing and started to climb up the tree.

Nowaki wanted to flee, however but deep down he wanted to see this man just as badly. Though he would pay a visit from the person tomorrow, he couldn't help but jump for joy at seeing the man at that moment. Looking down and sitting on his haunches on the large branch he saw the man advance toward him. However, he reacted before the man could, a snap in the air made him leap from the tree to the ground to play his role.

Having climbed quite a bit he was nearly there, he was so allured by those bright yellow eye's his body wasn't paying much attention. When his left leg should of taken hold of the large knot in the tree for leverage, he moved to a small branch to try and balance and that's when he dipped down and it snapped from underneath him. _Shit!_ Hiroki tried to grab hold but nothing was working helping, he saw the shadow move and he figured he would be visiting the hospital or bypass to right on by to his grave.

Nowaki wouldn't allow more pain to be inflicted on his Hiro-san, standing on hind legs he easily caught the man and cradled him to his chest. Then taking off he headed back to the beginning of the park to a bench he knew he could leave the man. Making sure to pass by any humans along the way, taking turns from jumping from tree to tree to traveling on the ground when it was rocky so that it wouldn't matter if he was there.

Hiroki didn't know what to make of his current position, he wanted to trash and get out of this beings hold; but deep down he knew better then to intimidate and or anger this being_. Why am I not afraid of this werewolf? Is it the fact that it is treating me differently then what I've read and heard from myth? No, it has something to do with what I can read in those yellow eye's_. Looking up he couldn't see them but then everything stopped and he heard what was like a half growl half whine. He didn't know why he did it but he reached out and touched the creature's jawline.

Nowaki wanted nothing more then to turn into his human form and hold the man, but he was still unsteady. As it was he was walking on thin ice holding the man this close as it was in her current state. Now even caring about the sounds that came out from him, he gently sat the man down on the bench and once again retreated. _I'm sorry Hiro-san, I hate to leave you; but I know if I stay I could easily hurt you and that's the last thing I want to do._ A sad growl escaping his muzzle.

Hiroki didn't know whether to quickly get up and return home or wait to see what happens next. Going against his better judgement he stayed but reached out a a hand. Becoming the creature to come forward and let him understand if possible why this creature was so alone and always seemed sad. "Let me help, I don't know what it is but everything I put around myself involving anything or anyone goes out the window with you and yet I don't even know you." Hiroki said as he saw the werewolf come close but then stop and whine with ears drooped and tail tucked down.

Shaking his head slowly while keeping eye contact with Hiro-san Nowaki knew he had to leave. _I'm glad to hear that you throw all precaution out for me, Hiro-san. However, even then you shouldn't agree on wanting to know me just yet._ Stepping forward he bumped his head gently against the outstretched hand, then turning he gave one last sorrowful look before bounding off without another glance.

Hiroki stood up but by then he barely made out a bushy brown tail as it faded into the night. "Will I ever know why that werewolf doesn't seem to hate or want to eat me? Ugh this is getting way out of hand, I guess its a good thing that my doctors appointment is tomorrow. Since it seems pointless now to continue on I might as well head back." Turning around but glancing once more he shook his head and with hands in his pockets headed home to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hopefully you all enjoyed this next update and will READ &amp; REVIEW! <strong>

**Like I said I have 2 polls currently going on. One is about a fic I have and should I make a Prequel/Sequel and the other is which Holiday fic I have on hold and should start up once again. Thanks for your help everyone and hope to get some reviews!**

**~Lilblossomcub  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hello All!

Yes it has been a while and I sincerely apologize for that. My school load this year has been pretty hard so far but I have only about four more months and then summer break. Anyways I hope this chapter get's the story moving along and that this will come to a close in a few more chapters. Much thanks to those who still are with me on this and most of all to **_Marii Maro_** who has been a great helper and supporter.

Well enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>How much time has passed since the last time that I saw Hiro-san.<em> Nowaki thought after seeing a patient. _I am missing him, this sound so ridiculous. I can t be missing a man, but I still hope that he don t remember me, I never wanted him to see me as a monster._ Nowaki's thought were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking the door. "Oh, come in!"

"Excuse me." A man said opening the door. "Are you Doctor Nakamura's replacement? Erm... Kusama Nowaki?" The man asked. Looking around as if he would be able to find the answer right away. Even if he was asking if that man was his new doctor or not.

Nowaki went blank when he saw that his next patient was Hiro-san. It couldn't be true; his eyes must be playing a joke with him. He looked at his computer opening his next patient medical history. In fact his next patient was Kamijou Hiroki.

_I feel like I have seen him before... but where?_ Hiroki thought as he saw the doctor. "Am I wrong?" He asked noticing a blank expression on Nowaki s face. Hoping that somehow he didn't get the doctor wrong and would have to reschedule his doctor appointment because for some reason he had misunderstood from what the appointment center receptionist had said to him the day before.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Yes, I am Doctor Kusama Nowaki and you are... Kamijou Hiroki, am I right?"

"Yes, I am." Hiroki answered still beside the door. Waiting to see what this Doctor Kusama had to ask of him more and how he would measure up to his previous doctor.

"Please take a seat. Well, if this isn't wrong you came because you are with a lot of stress. Please, tell me a little about it so I can see which area's to target." Nowaki said trying to look calm.

Hiroki sat in the chair that was in front of Nowaki. "Well, I work as a university teacher but lately the dean has some expectations about me and my rent has just increased, for weeks I haven't eaten properly and my headaches have been really strong." Hiroki answered while he crossed his arms.

"Evidently you have stress but to be sure let's see if there are any other difficulties; due to this that can cause a sort of upset stomach sort of a feeling or indigestion and thus a loss of appetite as you have mention. If you would please, take off your shirt and pants and sit on the stretcher." Nowaki commanded.

Hiroki did what the doctor said in with a calm expression in his face. Used to a similar examination by his old doctor and wasn't sure if anything could really be done but hoped something different come out of this visit._ Why the hell am I getting aroused by him seeing me undressed? This shouldn't be happening to me and less with a man for god sake!_

Nowaki approached Hiroki and put on his stethoscope." Now I need you to take a deep breath and to slowly let it out." Using the stethoscope he moved the medical device around Hiroki's back and listened for any labored breathing or possibly spasmatic asthma or anything of the sorts.

Hiroki and Nowaki stayed in that position for a while, Nowaki listening to Hiroki s breath and heartbeat through his stethoscope and had Hiroki breath slowly a few times with his eyes closed. _This feels kind of... relaxing._ Hiroki thought.

Nowaki had to constantly concentrate on Hiroki's breathing to steady his own faster beating heart and thus making him change there from the racing emotions he was getting from Hiroki. The last thing he needed was to shift because he couldn't calm himself and be caught by not only Hiroki but the whole hospital staff and other bystanders as well. Keeping his eye's closed, he did his best to relax or else he would have to wrap up the appointment with some advice on how to fix Hiroki's conditions but also cut his time spending with him short.

"Alright Hiroki, I think what's best is you have a few friends over to say a social some place. Get work out of your mind and just think about trying to relax and get your life back on track. It doesn't have to be very many people or for that long but just getting contact with outside help will ease most of the tension. As for your school issues I will write a strict note will hopefully get your dean to stop pressuring you. For if this continues on you could have anxiety attacks that could hinder both the patient and the students as well. " Setting the stethoscope back around his neck and let Hiroki get dressed once again.

_Yeah like being social with anyone is going to be helpful. Got if only something easy as getting laid could help everything like everyone says._ Hiroki couldn't help but blush a bit as looking at his "doctor" write out something. Most likely the note since he kept gradually going down the page and then he saw him sign the paper.

Trying to look away as best he could, it was difficult when he was fairly aroused at doing anything with his doctor. _Stupid no use thinking like that. I'm sure he already has a women waiting for him at home. Don't get your hopes up for something that can't happen._

Nowaki was in no better position either, writing out some herbal medicines from a store that makes half of the medication prescribed to the patients just down in the lobby area. "Listen Mr. Kamijou, your my last patient of the day. Would you mind going out for some coffee down the street as two men and not doctor patient? Unless you are uncomfortable being with your doctor so early on I can understand." Waiting for Hiroki to answer him and see what it was he was going to do as he handed the man his herbal medicinal remedies to help him out.

_Please don't say no Hiro-san. I haven't seen you since that night and I want to make sure that your fine and healthy._ Having to nearly bite his own tongue literally to avoid whimpering in his even human form and keep himself in check. He gathered all the necessary paperwork that the nurse had provided for him and opened the door to leave as soon as he was given some sort of an answer.

Hiroki's own heart skipped a beat for reason unbeknownst to him. Well they weren't entirely unknown but foreign in a confusing and comforting way. Slowly putting back on his dress slacks and dress shirt he took the slip of paper and read over what it was he would have to be taking and for how long. Glancing at the neat handwriting of his new doctor it said a combination of aromatherapy and some herbal teas and salts in baths with plenty of rest would do the trick.

"Really? Bath salts and aromatherapy are just going to whisk away all my troubles and ease all this chaotic mess?" Not meaning to sound so strict and appalled but he was rather surprised and wasn't sure if his new doctor was being serious of just pulling his leg for fun. He seriously hoped it wasn't pulling his leg and this doctor was actually going to get somewhere that his old doctor couldn't do much help for him.

Having had to keep his control under he almost missed what Hiro-san had said. "Huh? Oh yes I am very serious. I actually know the elderly lady who makes these remedies and while I was not working here previously. During my schooling years I gained knowledge from here and while I didn't have a license then I helped family who had trouble and they are fine now as they are. I'm sorry I take it that you would like to go home and rest." Trying his hardest to hide the disappointment of not being able to have coffee with Hiro-san and once again have to watch him from afar.

Hiroki cursed in his head as he watched his doctor go and grabbed his book bag. "If you don't mind Doctor. . .I mean Nowaki. While it is odd to be even just having coffee with you, I am not against it if the offer still stands? I'll be in the lobby as you gather the rest of your things." His face turning a slight pink as he hoped his doctor wouldn't notice as he stepped out of the office to wait for the man in the lobby as he got his medication.

Watching Hiro-san leave and agreeing to have coffee with him it took him a few extra seconds to walk briskly back to his office and tell the front desk nurse that he was leaving. After that he saw that Hiro-san in the lobby and had a paper bag of what was most likely the herbal tea leaves, incense sticks, bath salts, and oils to add to his temples and pulse points to loosen the tension and stress.

"Did you have everything Hiro-san? Did you want to get tea instead or something to eat or just coffee?" Having reached the main doors before the man and had it opened and saw a flushed Hiro-san walk on by and wait for him outside.

"Just coffee for now in the park where it isn't nosy is fine with me." Walking toward the park that wasn't far from where he lived that had a pretty good Java Cafe that served some good coffee when he was in the mood to drink something that strong. _At least in this case its a substitute for any sake I'd need to be drinking thinking my doctor was still being serious about this coffee outing were doing. Why did I mention the park anyways?_

_The park? Now why would Hiro-san want to go there?_ Still Nowaki agreed as they made their way to the park that Nowaki was a bit scared of going to with Hiro-san as he was now and hope that he didn't change in daylight and in front of the man he was beginning to fall in love with.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope that brings everyone a bit more up to date on what is taking place. Like I said before I do apologize that is has taken me nearly half a year to update or there about anyways. Can't wait to hear from you on what you would like to have happen next but I do have a possible idea for the scene in the park next.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and always, READ & REVIEW!**

**~Lilblossomcub  
><strong>


End file.
